eclipse913fandomcom-20200213-history
Agatha Taylor
Agatha is just your sweet innocent everyday ex-company agent, and now Rogue Society agent, trying to cope with her ability, life and of course work. She have recently given birth to a pair of Twins. One boy named Ian Joseph, and a girl named Caitlin History (Pre-Eclipse) Agatha was born April the 11´th, it was actually a quiet lovely day considering the month. Agatha was a very quiet girl at first, though her lack of saying things was instead made up by having allot of energy and with that came an extreme need to get herself into trouble, even as a little child. Her mother was very protective, not only because that is how a mother should be, but because of her and her husband’s job, they were both company agents, and they were well aware of the fact that their child could have abilities. And true enough at the age of ten, her abilities began to manifest, the first sign was that all the electronic devices around her began to well become weird, turn off and crash at first, then metallic objects like knifes forks and such things began to bend, fly and such things. Both her parents had different feelings about that, they wanted her to work in the family buisness, but they also wanted their little girl to be safe, and that was a thing the company could not provide if she became an agent. Both parents kept this their daughter’s ability a secret for the company, even though it was hard, and many times they were so close to getting found out, luckily they never did get found out. So Agatha grew up in happiness and because of that became a very cheerful girl with an optimistic view of the world she had lot of friends at school, and she got average grades. But of course happiness never lasts for all eternity. One day a special person broke into the house, Agatha’s father was out working on a job so only the mother and Agatha was home. Michelle was lucky enough to notice that fast enough to allow her to hide Agatha in a secret room Michelle and Jack had gotten build in the house, just for security reasons; it was very small and only allowed Agatha to move very little, though it was made so air wouldn´t be a problem. Agatha could do nothing but be in that room, and listen to her mother’s screams of agony as the special kept torturing her with his ability. Michelle died a few minutes before Jack came home; she had survived hours of torture before finally giving into the cold embrace of death. Jack came home and saw what had happened, the guy who had done it, had not escaped and therefore was caught, and out of anger Jack killed the criminal. Jack then helped Agatha out, making sure that Agatha did not see the horrifying view of the dead bodies of the criminal and her beloved mother, though since that day she has been afraid of small rooms, simply because she connects small rooms with that incident. From that day on Jack vowed that something like that should never happen to Agatha, he was going to do anything to keep her safe. So first he trained her making sure that she could defend herself against such things. He also trained her to become an agent, since it was what he believed was right, if she could become an agent then she would be safe. Agatha became an agent just as her father wanted her to, and she did her best to do what was expected of her. When she joined the company she was partnered with Brian Anderson acompany agent with allot of experience, though this was to Jacks dislike since he had hoped he could have been the one to become her partner, but the company had believed that it would course personal problems between the two of them, since Jack could put the mission at risk for his daughter’s security. Story on board so far Trivia Category:Characters Category:Rogue Society